


Vol de Nuit

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: -Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sins, my soul.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Vol de Nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydarkstarwillrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarkstarwillrise/gifts).



午夜时分，法国某处俱乐部却依旧人声鼎沸。我站在台上，和乐队的其他成员互相交换了一个复杂的眼神，然后走到舞台中心的麦克风前对着人头攒动的台下鞠躬说，抱歉，我们的傻逼主唱又不知道疯到哪里去了，现在还在滚过来的路上。台下发出一阵意料之中的嘘声，我尽量让自己沉得住气，开始按照事先准备好的节目单来演唱。Liam这次真的惹火我了，天知道演出开始前我给他打了多少个未接来电。好不容易接通，却是他在那头漫不经心地说，抱歉，我忘记了。我想如果此时此刻有人和我对视的话，一定会被我眼中汹涌沉重的情绪给吓到吧。

演出还剩二十来分钟的时候Liam终于姗姗来迟。他一如既往大摇大摆走上台来，脸上丝毫没有露出半分愧疚的神色，仿佛一切都是理所当然。观众群因他的出现而引起一阵骚动，我真想对着他那张脸给他来上一拳，但理智告诉我我不能这么做，所以我只是默默地将舞台的中心让给他，然后远远地走开。  
演出最终顺利结束，但我和Liam之间无法避免一场腥风血雨。乐队的其他成员和工作人员们都识趣地离开了，最终封闭狭小的休息室里只剩下了我和Liam面面相觑。我不动声色地扫视着他，目光几乎要从他身上剜下一块肉来；他呢，脸上依旧是那副不轻不重、不咸不淡的傲慢神色，仿佛满不在乎的样子。  
我问他：“你今晚为什么不及时赶来演出？”  
他故作惊讶地望向我，略显夸张地道：“为什么？拜托，我那个时候还醉倒在温柔乡里，哪有空顾得上这个。”  
我讥讽道：“所以你根本就不在乎是吗？Oasis对你来说可有可无，甚至比不上你的那些露水情人，是吗？”  
他似乎被我这话给惹恼了，腾地起身向我吼道：“去你的，Noel Gallagher，在你眼里我他妈的到底是什么？你的私人所有物吗？你的提线木偶？凭什么只准你找女人，而不准我找？”  
“你最好仔细掂量一下你说的话，”我听见自己的声音冷若冰霜，“你找女人，我没有意见，但你不该拿Oasis开玩笑。如果你做不到准时参加演出，那就给我滚出这个乐队。”  
“你他妈也敢！……”他半是震惊半是愤怒地瞪大了双眼，“你竟然拿Oasis来威胁我？”

其实我大概知道Liam为什么失控。昨晚我带一个法国女孩回房间时和他迎面撞上，他愣了愣，没有跟我打招呼，低着头急匆匆地回了自己的房间，和我擦肩而过，今天早上去吃早餐时他依旧没有开口和我讲过半句话。我悄悄让人去跟着他，得到的结果是他整一天都轮流泡在几家廉价酒吧里灌个不停。  
我承认我确实尖酸、刻薄、歹毒，我会用尽这世上所有难听刺耳的言语去骂他、嘲讽他、羞辱他、折磨他，因为我喜欢看他暴跳如雷的样子，而我对此的无动于衷能够更直接地去刺痛他；这是我们之间惯有的危险游戏，而他似乎也乐此不疲。就像一列脱轨的火车，想要停下却来不及；就像罂粟花般妖冶、美丽、糜烂，散发着芬芳的气息。但若无人采撷，它便失去了它的价值和意义，最终只能窘迫地烂在泥里。我们的游戏正如高速飞驰的卡车所持有的惯性，已经无法停止，也不愿被停止。

我抬头看向Liam，他的脸，还是那张我所熟悉的脸，愤怒、羞恼等各种各样的情绪混杂在一起，却显得比任何时候都要明艳动人，如弗朗明哥的热情般令我痴迷。我终于还是忍不住，走过去一把将他摁倒在沙发上，然后用力地捏住他的下巴，等他因吃痛而张开嘴后便趁虚而入，强硬地撬开他那迷人而温热的唇舌，像是撬开牡蛎坚硬的壳。我从一开始就占据了主导权，唇舌灵活地和他的纠缠在一起，迫使他把那些带刺的嘲弄的话语给吞咽下去，取而代之的是破碎的不成样子的呻吟。  
对，我就是想这样粗暴地来对待Liam，对待这与我相差五岁的兄弟，看强硬如他也要向我低声下气地呜咽求饶，让他暴露出灵魂最深处从不见光的软弱与欲望、让他坠落。我要碾碎他的尊严，如同用脚踩熄烟头闪烁的火星。我要吻遍他全身上下每一个角落，在他体内无穷无尽地探索，汲取他的热量和温度，然后留下暧昧不清的痕迹；我要让他看着我在他体内进出，让他身下的那张嘴为我而一张一合，我的。  
我要让他染上我的气味，让他在高潮失神的那刻情不自禁地喊出我的名字；我要宣示主权，掠夺他的每一寸城池，让他无处可逃。他是我的猎物，我恨不能把他拆分入腹。我要让他那张能说会道的嘴里骂不出一句完整的话来。我要看他吃瘪的样子，看他拼命挣扎反抗、想要逃跑却又无事于补，看他恐惧看他动弹不得，看他身体染上纷纷的情欲，看他理智被欲望灼烧，看他蓝色眼睛蒙上水雾、瞳孔因直抵灵魂深处的一下又一下猛烈的顶撞而失焦、放大，看他眼神涣散却又深陷其中无法自拔。  
我要看他如愤怒的小兽般瞪我，要他用指甲嵌进我的肉里，在我背上留下醒目的划痕。我要将他禁锢在我身边让他寸步不离，我要和他灵魂颤栗着互相拥抱在一起，要他做我永恒的星。是的，我爱Liam，我爱我的兄弟；这份爱痛入骨髓，但我亦甘之如饴。

我将他压在身下，把他翻过身去让他脸朝下背对着我，一只手将他的左右手手腕捉住固定在他的头顶，另一只手去解开他的裤子和腰带。他很生气，拼命地想要把我从他身上掀下去，但我的力气更胜一筹，更何况他之前还醉醺醺地灌了许多酒，感恩上帝。  
Liam气急败坏地骂我：“操你妈，Noel，赶紧从我身上滚下去，听见没有？我警告你不要乱来。”我真是爱死了他这幅嘴硬的样子，腾出手去用力抽打了一下他的臀瓣，他立刻发出一记吃痛的呜咽，双颊因羞耻而晕开一片粉红。  
我笑了，我说：“那是咱妈，你讲话最好给我放尊重点。”他已经气得神志不清了，因为我的调笑而恼羞成怒，更加激烈地挣扎起来，这更激起了我的征服欲。和Liam做爱就像驯服野兽般带着血腥、暴力的原始的美，而我乐在其中。

“别动，”我俯下身去哑着嗓子在他耳边沙沙地轻笑，“你蹭得我都硬了。”  
他听了我的话身体明显僵住，我趁机一把扯下了他的内裤。现在他下身赤裸着一丝不挂，分身暴露在冰冷的空气中颤颤巍巍的样子，顶端却明显往外溢着透明的黏液。  
我继续调戏Liam：“你看，你这不是挺兴奋的吗。”他涨红了脸不再说话，我就当他默认允许了这场性事。我将我的分身隔了粗糙的布料去贴着他的臀缝磨蹭，他的身体轻微地颤抖着，却发自心底地透出欢愉。没有人能够比我俩的灵魂来得更加契合。  
许是因为感受到了我傲人的尺寸，他的呼吸变得急促而紊乱，我似乎能听到来自他灵魂深处的呐喊：占有我、占有我吧。气氛一触即发，Liam终于消停下来，臣服于我令人窒息的压迫感和亦兄亦父的威严之下。他眼中仍然带有几分难以置信，整个人像只熟透了的澳洲龙虾，紧张、局促、不安，却又致命地可爱。  
过去Liam拒绝我时，我感到所有的星都坠入了大海；如今他终于接纳了我，丑陋的、不堪的、肮脏的、伤痕累累的、怪物一般的我，从身体到心脏再到灵魂，全身上下无一不向我敞开；纯真的、率直的、透彻的、白纸一般的他，却愿意染上我这一点污痕。那皎洁的、无瑕的月亮自海平面上升起，正如Liam整个褪去了坚硬的外壳，将柔软的内里袒露在我的面前，一副温顺乖巧、任人宰割的样子，我几乎忍不住要落下眼泪。  
大约是因为被我出神时冷落得有些久了，Liam有些不耐烦地像小狗一样舔了舔我的嘴唇，如同点燃导火索般迅速挑起了我的欲望，我于是从化妆台上翻出可以润滑的东西来替他后面扩张。  
我掰开Liam粉红色的臀瓣，将他不为人知的内里风光尽收眼底，再把手指一点一点地伸了进去。他的里面紧致而火热，我们结合的地方滚烫得几乎要烧起来。他是那么迷人地吞没了我的手指，宛如撒哈拉沙漠，大自然孕育出的鬼斧神工，等候着日夜兼程的旅人去揭开他神秘的面纱。

我并不是什么有耐心的人，也不怎么会动作轻柔、小心翼翼地去替Liam做足前戏；我向来都不是一个温柔体贴的床伴，但我想哪怕我给他我所有的体贴和柔情他也并不需要，他毕竟和那些易碎的女人们不一样：我们的做爱是真刀实枪的，真诚却又野蛮，是纯粹被内心深处最原始的渴望给支配着的。我们不受世俗的规定，不被条条框框所束缚，我们不断地挑战着道德的底线，一次又一次地破坏着伦理和纲常。我们不过是两个无法避免地坠入爱河的傻子，互相从对方身上寻找救赎，正如受伤的野兽会互相舔舐伤口；但归根结底，我们又有什么错呢？  
我们都一样生活在这个世上，为了不让自己如行尸走肉般活着而奋力挣扎；我们都生活在阴沟之中，但谁又规定说我们不能够去仰望星空？我和Liam，我们和这星球上其他千千万万对恋人没有什么不同，我们都一样渺小，一样呼吸着混浊的空气，却也一样拥有着极致的深情与疯狂。明明人们都有着阴暗、不堪的另一面，凭什么只有我和Liam要被迫反反复复地撕开结痂的伤疤，向无知庸俗的世人去袒露那颗本就锈迹斑斑的鲜血淋漓的心脏？我们为什么无法相爱，我们为什么不能够拥有彼此？  
平心而论我并不喜欢男人，更不用提做爱；但Liam是个意外。我爱他胜过一切，胜过这世上的任何东西，我愿意倾我所有去爱他，用尽毕生的力气和我全部的生命去爱他，爱我的兄弟，我灵魂的另一半；哪怕这是残缺的、不完整的、畸形的爱，我也毫不在乎。

所以我略有些粗暴地匆匆结束了前戏，丝毫没有拖泥带水。虽然仓促，但我实在等不及了，我迫不及待要去进入Liam的身体。我知道他会痛，毕竟这对我们来说都是第一次，所以我绅士地亲了亲他的嘴唇说：“可能会有点痛，你忍一忍。”  
他发出一些含糊不清的鼻音，亲昵地蹭了蹭我的脖子，以此来代替口头的回答。  
“那我进来了，”我说，然后双手摁住他那水蛇般柔软的腰肢进入了他的体内。

“唔呃、不，不行……太大了，停下……”  
虽然提前有过扩张和一定的心理准备，但他还是发出了相当痛苦的声音。Liam的手紧紧地抓着我的背，漂亮的五官皱成一团，连脚趾头都因疼痛而蜷缩在了一起。他的身体止不住地颤抖，就像刚刚劈头盖脸地席卷过一阵狂乱的秋风；想要逃开，却因被我牢牢钳制住而无法得逞，只好徒劳地攥起拳头来砸我，但也有气无力，反倒生出几分欲拒还迎的意味。  
“Noel，疼……太疼了。”他的额头上沁出了冷汗，头发被汗水打湿，一绺一绺地贴在他的两侧脸颊。Liam的身体本能地排斥着异物的进入，却又因为被严丝合缝地填满而不停地向内收缩，差点就让我给交代在这儿了。我想，在他看来我一定是如一柄利刃般长驱直入地进入了他那从来没有被侵犯过的敏感的身体，而这样难得示弱的他竟然让我觉得该死的性感。  
“哥，我觉得我好像快要死了，”他说。他的牙齿上下打颤，声音带着哭腔，眼圈微红，泪水止不住地从他眼角滑落，让人心生怜意。只可惜我并不是什么正人君子，我只想侵犯他、蹂躏他，狠狠地占有他、撕碎他，然后彻底被我填满。  
“别哭了，”我说，“你这样子我没法动。”  
我安抚性地去吻他，细细密密，从脖颈一路向上至耳垂、眉梢、眼角；我像信徒对待神明般虔诚地吻遍他的全身。我将他整个人圈进怀里，然后再去爱抚他的前端，用手指去拨弄他胸前两颗嫣红的果实。他颤抖着在我手中释放，然后羞怯地躲开我的目光，把自己通红的脸埋进臂弯遮挡起来。  
我像对待猫咪那样用手去挠Liam的下巴，虽然他不会像猫咪那样因舒适而从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，但他上下滚动的喉结诚实地出卖了他的紧张。我用如春般能融化寒冰的万千柔情去抚摸他，用我粗糙的、布满茧痕的宽大的手掌去抚上他光滑的、雪山般绵延不绝的脊背，看着他因情动而沉不住气的样子，我又怎么能够停止爱他？

等到Liam彻底放下防备后，我便将他扳过身来正面对着我，抬起他修长而笔直的双腿架在我的肩上，开始极具侵略性地有节奏地顶撞。他嘴里断断续续地漏出一些细碎的呻吟，却又因为爱要面子而迅速咬紧嘴唇，不肯发出更多的叫喊，倔强到古怪。我当然不会就这么轻易地放过他，所以不断调整方向探寻着他的敏感点，终于在有意无意地掠过某处时他喉咙里突然溢出一声甜腻到让我头皮发麻的呻吟。然后我对着那里发起猛烈的攻势，一寸寸地碾平他体内的褶皱，感受到他的身体对我的渴求，最后终于在看到他又痛又爽欲罢不能的样子后射在了他的里面。  
“操……你的，Noel……Gallagher。”即使被我抵在沙发上操他的嘴巴也还是硬得要死，“呜、可恶……唔嗯……”  
“你倒是给我看看清楚现在究竟是谁在操谁，”我说。我把他从沙发上抱下来，强迫他坐到化妆台上，好让他看看镜子里他那副不堪入目的样子：头发凌乱，眼神迷离，身上满是被我吮咬后留下的痕迹。化妆台的桌面是大理石的材质，很冰凉。Liam不安分地扭动着想要下来，我就把他摁在那上面又狠狠地干了一回，他被我操得忍不住射在了镜子上。这小心眼的家伙无从报复，只得像恶犬般咬了一口我的肩膀，留下一个很深很深的牙印。我闷哼一声，却不由得将他抱得更紧。若是可以，我愿永生永世都带着他给我的印记。

我看着躺在我怀里的Liam，我的兄弟，我年轻的爱人，我虔诚的信仰。他是我的鞘，我灵魂所系，是避风港，亦是指引我迷途的灯塔，我的生命因他而完整。Liam说，和我做爱是一种前所未有的体验，像是登上了一艘摇摆不定的船，甲板上暴风雨噼里啪啦地席卷肆虐，船舱内却仍旧风平浪静。我们什么也顾不上，没空去想那么多乱七八糟的事情，任他外头风雨飘摇，我们只管做爱做到地老天荒直到死亡。  
我跟他说，不，等我死了还要接着和你做爱，他白了我一眼：“你就不会厌弃我么？将来倘若我年老色衰，你迟早转投其他软玉温香……更何况死亡由不得人，它必定会将我们分开。”  
我义正言辞地纠正他：“不，不是这样的，你错了，死亡并不是终点。恰恰相反，死亡应该是起点，是一切事物的新生，是宇宙苍茫的伊始。死亡不会将我们分开，而是让我们得到永恒：我和你，Noel Gallagher和Liam Gallagher，我们会永远在一起，永生永世，再不分离。从太古到如今，我们的爱情会如启明星般划破漫漫长夜，最终迎来破晓；我们的名字会因刻在一起而永垂不朽。我爱你，Liam Gallagher，我爱你。我爱你，这句话我重复几千遍几万遍都不够；我爱你。我爱你，爱你真诚而无畏。我爱你，爱你向来光明、磊落、坦荡。我爱你。我爱你，爱你所有，爱你全部。我爱你。爱，你。我爱你，我爱你……我爱你。”  
“够了，”他有些不耐烦地打断了我的话，“别说了，”然后再度纠缠上我的唇舌：

“那我就是那个比你爱我还要更爱你的人。”


End file.
